Wearing an absorbent article, such as a disposable diaper, a sanitary napkin, a panty liner (vaginal discharge sheet), or an incontinence pad, can cause a skin rash due to overhydration and the like. Absorbent articles containing a skin care product have been proposed to prevent a skin rash by the skin care effect of the skin care product.
For example, patent literature 1 below discloses an absorbent article having a lotion composition containing an emollient and an immobilizing agent applied to the topsheet thereof in a non-uniform pattern. Patent literature 2 below describes a disposable absorbent article having a lotion applied to the liquid pervious topsheet thereof in the form of a pattern of a plurality of stripes that are separated by a plurality of areas having no lotion. The pattern of a plurality of stripes is a discontinuous pattern.
Patent literature 3 below assigned to the assignee of the present application proposes applying a diamide derivative having a specific structure to a region of an absorbent article that comes into contact with the skin of a wearer while the absorbent article is worn. The diamide derivative is transferable to the skin of a wearer to function as an oily skin care agent.